lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikola Augustus
Once a general in the Legends Alliance, Nikola now resides on the continent of Komitaa, working as an inventor or mercenary whenever he is in need of money. Not much is known about his past, except that he served in the Alliance, though he has a strong hatred for the Labyrinth. History Early Life All that is known about Nikola's life before joining the Alliance, is that he grew up in a small, relatively unknown village, and he was a very skilled inventor. The Legends Alliance Nikola joined the Alliance when he was twenty, during its rise to power. Like most who initially joined, Nikola started off as a soldier, but it wasn't long before his inventing skills were recognized and he was pulled off the front lines. He created various inventions for the Alliance military, until one day he came into a board meeting with the generals. They were discussing various tactics of attack for the upcoming mission. Nikola made a few observations, and began to advise the generals on which ideas would work and which wouldn't, along with tossing in some of his own ideas on the situation. The generals saw a great deal of potential in him, and put him through a number of field tests. Nikola aced his tests and was promoted to colonel. As colonel, Nikola helped lead a number of assaults against the dorms. During one mission, Nikola directly disobeyed the commanding general, in order to do what was necessary and complete the mission. Through this action, Nikola was promoted to general, and as general he led some of the final assaults of the dorms. Nikola was seen as one of the Alliance's most successful generals. After the war with the dorms, however, things began to change for Nikola. Emperor Khuffie had decided to keep the captive dorm leaders alive, an action that Nikola advised strongly against. He pleaded with the emperor to listen to him, that the former dorm leaders would plot against him. What started out as mere discussion erupted into a fierce argument. It ended with Khuffie exiling Nikola for disputing his decision. Exile Nikola was sent with an expeditionary vessel across the Eastern Ocean. He was banished to an island north of Komitaa. While he was there, he made shelter out of an abandoned temple. Unbeknownst to him, it was a shrine to Lazu, filled with his dark essence. During his time living in the temple, Lazu's essence infected him, keeping him youthful and increasing his physical abilities, but also slowly corroding his mind. He began to fall into insanity, and developed a resentment, near hatred for humanity. He resided at the temple for many years, it wasn't until recent years that he finally came out of banishment. The Document Nikola caught word that a top secret Alliance document was being transported to Salledo, and that the content of the documents were of upmost importance. Nikola could not allow said documents to fall into the hands of imbeciles so he decided to act. After tracking down the transport wagon, Nikola disposed of the guards and snatched the documents. He managed to allude more Alliance soldiers and the Calatian expedition in search of the documents as well, though he had to dispose of the pesky Calatian, Hans, who followed him through the forest. After making it to Salledo, Nikola read and destroyed the documents before being arrested by the Andielians, to prevent them from making it to Alliance leaders. After his capture, he was brought to the new leader of the Alliance, a former adviser to Khuffie. The two argued for a small period of time, before the Councilor had to leave. Nikola waited in his office until the door was kicked in by Leo Crimson, who then assisted in Nikola's escape. Nikola led Leo and his men to the Councilor's bunker, then left the dwarf with an ultimatum. Nikola then left Salledo on a boat heading to Virrat. Appearance Nikola is a tall slender man. Though despite his appearance, he is inhumanly strong, due to Lazu's influence. He generally wears black dress clothes, and a large black overcoat, filled with a variety of weapons and gadgets. Currently Nikola is currently in Virrat, on unknown, possibly unplanned business. Category:Player Characters